ryantvfandomcom-20200216-history
Just Dumb (TV series)
Just Dumb is a Ryanland situation comedy, starring Kacey Daymond as Natasha Carlisle, a girl who got into the high profile Haperle University, just because her father is rich, but she struggles to fit in when she realises everyone is smart, and she isn't. The series premiered on June 6, 2004 with a special episode, and is broadcast on the EX television network. On November 2, 2010, EX renewed Just Dumb for a 8th season, and despite it's very high ratings, it was announced to be it's last. The network announced that the final season would contain eighteen episodes overall, with the first and second episode airing together, and the fifteenth and sixteenth episodes airing together. Stephanie Calpon announced that she was planning a spin-off to the show, entitled, Just Smart, ''that would follow the same principal as this series, however it would be the other way around. Sarah Smith announced that she couldn't join on with the project due to other business duties. Rachel Bailey who plays Richie Simpson, agreed to star in the spin-off as a smart girl who can't afford a good university so she has to go to a state university and face the 'not so clever'. EX immediatly picked up the pilot for the new spin-off for a 13-episode order, to air in early-mid 2012. The spin-off was cancelled by EX on January 6, 2012 after 1 season. Plot The series focuses on the life of Natasha Carlisle, and when she is sent to a top university because her father is rich, she regrets her decision because everyone else is smarter than she is. She begins to get used to the university and eventually gains a speciality. Characters The cast is a group of university/college students, with a certain subject speciality. The main character of this group is Natasha Carlisle (played by Kacey Daymond) who is a 'not so clever' girl who comes to the university because her father is rich. She doesn't gain her 'fashion design' specialy until season 6, when she develops knowledge into the subject. When the character was first announced, critics immediatly thought she would be a steriotypical character who would be hated, but actually, once the series started, people started to support the character and the critics did too. Other main characters include, Literature specialist, Jessica Pope (Molly Reynolds), photography specialist Stephen Flynn (Corey Keene), world history specialist Richie Simpson (Rachel Bailey) and ochestral specialist Michael Dartmouth (Thomas Carthy), all of whom joined the series from the beginning. Science/physics specialist Jackson Billings (Philip Raymond) joined the cast immediatly as a main character at the beginning of season 2, while dance specialist Lilly Bateman (Shauna J. Wilson) and language expert Dawson Humphrey (Jack Fierzehn) both joined as recurring characters in season 2, and we bumped up to main characters for season 3 onwards. Art specialist James Drury (Parker Joneson) also joined immediatly as a main cast member at the beginning of season 4, and film expert Gemma Rivera (Eliza Whitkinson) joined as a recurring cast member in season 5, but was bumped up to a main cast member for season 6 and onwards. Drama specialist Emily Wrightfield (Madelaine Coupe) became a recurring cast member in seasons 3 and 4, and became a series regular in seasons 5 to 7, however left the show and was not a cast member for season 8. 'Significant Recurring Characters' The significant recurring characters, are recurring characters that never became regulars, however had been recurring characters for a long time and/or were a significant cast member for a important story. Episodes Main article: ''List of Just Dumb episodes Each episode deals with the life of new university student, Natasha Carlisle, getting used to the new environment. For the first to third season, Natasha is trying to get used to the university and trying to understand the other subjects. For the majority of the fourth and fifth season, she is still trying to get used to it, but she is also trying to discover a speciality subject. From the sixth season beyond, she had discovered she has a passion for fashion design and begins to study and work on it. Reception Before the series premiered, it recieved negative predictions from critics, with most stating "it will be the same old steriotypical comedy series". However once it had premiered, the positive comments started. The series holds a 85% rating on RTratings with it's spokeperson Max Gerwood stating: "it's a great, fresh, new comedy series and it is actually funny, and it gets the public to really root for Natasha." The average rating from all review websites and magazines is 76%. 'Ratings' The series premiere of Just Dumb was a ratings success for EX. It earned a 2.3 rating and 5.32 million viewers and is the 5th most watched premiere since the network began, and 3rd most watched comedy premiere. Season 7, became the second most watched season on the network of 2010, losing out to Friday Night Lights. DVD release